


You Can't Bookmark a Heart

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Haruka's reading books, Humor, M/M, Rin's being a dork, Sweet, They're both being dorks, Yaoi, about water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is currently studying a book about water, but all Rin wants is his boyfriend's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doujinbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/gifts).



> I was originally going to make this some sort of Library AU fic or something, but I decided I needed to stop starting chapter fics when I've got so many I'm not punctual with, so here's a small one shot as a thank you for the many kudos and clicks I get on all of my Free! fics.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. *sobs*

"Haru."

"No, Rin."

"Please?"

"No."

Rin sighed. Haru was extremely enthralled by this book, so it must contain water or something related to it. He'd never got enthralled with just anything. But at that moment, Rin wanted his boyfriend to be enthralled with _him_ _,_ not some book.

"Haru, please."

"No."

"I said frickin' please!"

"I don't care."

Well that was cold.

"Haru, I've been waiting all day."

"No, Rin."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Rin gave up for the moment, knowing that when Haru didn't want to be moved, Haru didn't get moved. He was like some sort of huge brick wall that couldn't be broken through. It sort of unnerved him sometimes, but Haruka's poker attitude made it seem pretty much normal. So, Rin just sat down and watched his boyfriend read attentively. But watching someone read isn't very interesting, so he quickly got bored.

Luckily, though, Haru shut the book and laid it back onto the desk. Turning around, Haru opened his mouth to announce he was finished. But he never said a thing. Rin was fast asleep. Showing a rare smile he'd only show for Rin, he walked over to the bed and set down next to him, only to resume reading the book. Rin, who actually wasn't sleeping, popped an eye open and gaped. He was still reading!

"Haru, I'm awake."

Haruka looked unmoved.

"So can we do it now?"

Haru looked up at Rin, blinked, and looked back down. Somehow, Rin took this as a silent 'no'.

"Haruka Nanase, if you do not put that book down-"

Finally, Haru let out an annoyed sigh and laid the book down on the floor once again, only to be yanked into Rin's lap and hugged. Rolling his eyes in fondness, Haru cuddled Rin back.

"Now isn't this better than a book?" Rin asked with his usual shark grin.

Haru didn't reply.

Rin did a double take.

Just what _was_ that book about?


	2. But You Can Bookmark The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the awesome request of PunkRockOwl, as well as the amazing amount of kudos within only a few hours, I've decided to write a little mini 'spin off', aka chapter 2. Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Free!, sorry to disappoint you trigger happy suing people .3.

Yesterday, Haru had been completely focused on a book. And Rin wanted to know why. He couldn't help it, he had a curious nature! So the moment Haruka exited the room (Rin didn't bother to ask where he was going), the redhead pounced off of the bed. Standing up, he walked over to the wooden desk where Haru had previously sat near and picked up the book.

Curious to know the title, he rotated the book in his hands, only to find that it had no title. Confused, he flipped the book's over open, but the back of the leather contained no title either. Why was Haru reading a title-less book? He found it scary and slightly unnerving, but quickly erased odd thoughts from his mind and continued to study the odd book.

Surprisingly it had no foreword or preface. This intrigued Rin even more, and he finally couldn't take it. He _had_ to know what this was! He turned the first page to discover...handwriting? But it looked childish, like who ever had written it was around the age of 7. Curious once more, he began reading the words.

_I'm Haruka Nanase, and this is my new diary._

Rin held back a gasp. Haru had a diary?! Oh, he'd forgotten. This was when Haru was younger and most likely more open.

_I plan to write how my swimming practices went or about my friends. I met a new person today. His name is Rin Matsuoka._

The redhead blushed in embarrassment. He was sort of hesitant to continue reading. Not only was it not his, but Haru might write some...insensitive things. But, he reminded himself that this younger Haru was nicer and probably didn't think so 'differently'.

_He's pretty nice, and he loves swimming as well! It's kinda exciting, because only me and my best friend Makoto were the only ones who seemed to truly enjoy it._

Once again, Rin was surprised. Oh, not because Haru had said something semi-nice, but because he used an exclamation point and the word 'exciting'. Those were two things you'd never get from the current day Haruka.

_But I think there's something else about him that I like. I don't know, but every time all three of us meet up, my heart has this warm feeling..._

Rin snickered. Nope, that was definitely not something Haru would say now, even if they were dating. But damn, little Haru sure wrote some adorable things. At that moment, the sound of feet padding on the steps reached Rin's ears.

Uh-oh.

Like a child stuck with his hand in the cookie jar, Rin tried to look innocently into Haru's eyes. It was sort of hard, considering Haru always had that blank face that didn't seem to be happy, sad, angry, depressed, or any sort of emotion other than bored.

"You read it?" Haru finally spoke up, his voice neither angry nor upset much to Rin's joy.

"Yeah." The redheaded swimmer replied with an audible gulp.

Alright, Haruka's poker face was beginning to make him feel like he was some criminal being interrogated. Man, Haru should really join the police force! He'd be a great addition, considering his attitude. And you couldn't forget the ability to not be moved or scared by anything, which Haruka definitely possessed.

"Why were you reading it?" Haruka inquired before sitting down near by Rin.

Rin blushed, "I just wanted to know what book you thought was so...good." He exclaimed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with the palm of his hand.

The navy-haired swimmer blinked, the glanced down at the book and picked it up, flickering through the pages. He actually smiled.

"I just wanted to remember what it was like when I first met you," Haru's cheeks glowed pink, "Rin."

The redhead laughed and scooted closer to his boyfriend, embracing him in a warm, sweet hug. "But why do that when I'm right here?"

Rin flashed his signature pointed-grin, "Wanna make some memories right now?"

Haru rolled his eyes, but no vocal response was given.

And Rin took that as a yes.


	3. I Love You Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though you'd think Rin's curiousness would've been quenched by now, the red haired swimmer still wants to know; just what chapter of his diary was Haru reading? Was it a special moment, one he treasured? Or was it something funny, that would make him smile?
> 
> He had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lana; a lovely commenter of mine, I decided to add yet another chapter to this. Now, I will warn you, most of this fic is a flash back of what Haru was reading. I know most of you are wondering why I'm warning you, but I'm just saying there might not be much present day RinHaru fluff in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> See the first or second chapter for a disclaimer please.

Rin's eyes would stray away from the leather book, only to lock themselves back onto it again. Why, oh why could he not contain his curiosity? It was just so inviting...And besides, he needed to know what memory Haru had wanted to live through yet again.

Hopefully, it was with him instead of someone like Makoto or Nagisa.

If it was, Rin would be far from surprised; the three had been close friends when they were little. Yet, he'd still feel saddened and jealous. He wanted Haru to want to remember their past; not someone else's.

It sounded selfish, and it probably was, but Rin didn't care.

Hesitantly, he picked up the book and brushed off the top of it. It wasn't dusty, but it appeared to have some sort of powder on top of it. Rin didn't stop to think that Haru put the dust there; he was too busy opening the book eagerly.

* * *

_I was running, afraid of whatever was chasing after me. There was a loud cracking sound and I knew it was gaining on me, whatever it was. My steps quickened, and I began running, fearful for my life.  
_

_I'd been walking home from school casually, ignoring the bullies jeering or a couple rude shoves I got from teachers who hated my 'know-it-all' attitude. I ignored them per usual and decided to take a short cut in order to relieve myself from the bullying.  
_

_The forest was still light so I had no fear. It was only the afternoon, after all. Crooks only hide out light at night, I told myself over and over again. I began to regret taking that shortcut as the light waned slowly._

_Which brings me back to the present; the chasing._

_Whatever was after me was determined to catch me, and I was determined to get away from it. There was no way I was going to let such a ferocious thing catch me and possibly hurt me or kill me._

_Then, it tackled me, and I sound found that it wasn't an it, but a he._

_He had red hair, and matching eyes. They looked apologetic as he crawled off of me. I looked at him, slightly angry, and asked him why he'd scared me like that. He explained he himself was running._

_I grew alarmed and turned around, fear coursing through my veins. There was a large boy; far bigger than us two. He had to be at least 15 and he was holding a baseball bat menacingly.  
_

_He advanced towards us, a sadistic grin widening on his features._

_For the first time in my life, I was petrified. I couldn't move. My eyes were stinging with unshed tears, and my legs were hitting one another as I trembled. I cursed myself for being so weak, and I knew it was going to bring consequence._

_Then, it happened._

_The red haired boy got in front of me protectively, his arms outstretched at his sides and his feet set firmly onto the ground, hinting he wouldn't move without a fight. I was stunned that a boy who didn't even know me would risk his life for me._

_This show of devotion didn't deter the baseball bat wielding boy and he kept advancing. When he finally got within a few feet of his, he pointed the baseball bat at the boy in front of the boy's neck as if it was a knife._

_"Alright, pretty boy," The older male began threateningly. "If you don't move out of the way, I'm gonna bruise those soft cheeks of yours."_

_The red haired boy wasn't daunted. Instead, I could see his cheeks lift, as if he was smirking or smiling. He certainly was cocky, I'd thought, wondering why he'd act so foolishly to save me when I'd done nothing for him._

_"Why should I?" The crimson eyed boy taunted, and I knew his eyes flickered with mischief and defiance. "If you do that, I'll just tell the principal. And I'd like to see you try hitting him with a bat."_

_I nearly chuckled. This boy wasn't easily shaken or frightened when it came to protecting someone else. Inwardly, I thanked him profusely, hoping I'd get to see him again one day. But the battle wasn't over yet._

_"Move." The larger boy said, his face twisted into a cruel sneer._

_But the red haired boy didn't move._

_A few days later, I visited him in the hospital. He had a broken leg, and severe bruising. His face was ashen and pale, and his lips weren't turned upwards into a smirk. He was silent, as if he was dead._

_But he wasn't._

_The doctors praised his quick recovery, commenting that most kids his age would've needed nearly half a year to fully recover, while the boy --whose name I learned had been Rin -- had only needed 3 months._

_I've never forgotten that day._

_I'm far older now; 17, to be exact._

_We're dating each other, actually. But there isn't a moment that goes by when memories of Rin's bruised and battered face looking at me with a weak smile as he instructed me to get an ambulance in that forest so long ago._

_I loved him then,_

_and I love him now._

* * *

Rin's eyes were shining by the time he shut the book closed. He gently laid it down onto Haru's desk and stood up. For a moment, his mind was blank. And then, the next, he remembered.

The extreme pain he'd been put through; all for a boy he didn't know, yet he somehow felt the need to protect. Rin chuckled, remembering how stubborn he'd been. However, the true reason he was happy was because of what Haru had written at the end.

Haru, the cold, blunt, and non-caring Haru, had written those heart felt words, ones that openly and generously confessed love. It was heart warming, something Rin hadn't thought Haru was capable of.

How stupid he'd been to think that Haru didn't care for him, or that he couldn't warm his heart or be kind and loving.

"I see you finished reading." A voice spoke from behind Rin's back, and even though the redhead wasn't looking, he heard a smile in Haru's voice.

"Yeah..." Rin sighed fondly, "...I love you too, Haru."

For one of the first times in Rin's life, a sweet, genuine, kind smile crossed Haru's face. Something many didn't have the grace of seeing. "I love you more."

Rin's heart exploded with joy. Had Haru really said that? Without a moments hesitation, the redhead strode across the room, reaching Haru in a matter of moments. He gave his boy friend a soft smile.

"I love you most."

Cerulean eyes widened as soft pink lips covered his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;_; Okay, so the flash back sucked and made no sense. Please forgive me! Oh, and sorry if the ending seemed sort of abrupt...heheheh, I'm kind of busy. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> Request down below! I'm not sure if I should make this the last chapter or not...it seems like an ending to me though.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets popular enough, I might add a second part where Rin discovers the book Haru was reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSEEEEE COMMENT! IF YOU DO I'LL WRITE MORE! :D


End file.
